Mobile devices, motor vehicles, and other consumer electronics products often include at least one camera. The camera includes an image sensor that is manufactured, with hundreds of additional identical image sensors, on a single image-sensor wafer via a wafer-level manufacturing process. The image-sensor wafer has several layers, some of which are prone to delamination during the manufacturing process. Such wafer-level delamination often results in one or more of the wafer's image sensors being inoperable.